


down to earth (KLANCE)

by Rendazzled



Series: one shots/drabbles/requests [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death Kinda, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Leith - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Smut, Support, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: after years and years of fighting, the paladins finally return to earth, but for Lance there's some sort of surprise waiting.





	down to earth (KLANCE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryan.shark_cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryan.shark_cos).



> this was written for the lovely @ryan.shark_cos on instagram because he won my contest! Please go check him out and Ryan, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> my insta= @rendazzled

Home. Finally home.

Earth was luckily left untouched or even unseen by the galra, and after years -so many years- of fighting the purple aliens, they could finally return to their family.

All but one.

 

“Can I go with you, Shiro?” Keith asked softly, not wanting to bother the oh so happy-seeming other paladins in the slightest. Shiro nods as quickly as he can, and with that, everyone sets off to their own country in their own lion. It is within minutes that keith’s pocket vibrates.

 

While in a war, Pidge designed beepers so they could communicate in morse code, may they ever lose each other and their lion broke down. As Keith opens the small device, he sees a blue flash.

 

Lance.

 

“Shiro, Lance beeped me-” before Keith can continue, Shiro had already replied with a steady “go” and with that, Keith’s lion went the other way. It felt good to have red back, especially after everything that happened. The war took its toll on all of us, especially the always optimistic yet sarcastic Lance.

Lance with the blue shimmery eyes and the muscles that gradually developed as he kept training.

 

As soon as Red’s paws hit the ground, Keith bursts out and runs into the seemingly small house with the open door, only to find Lance on the ground. “Lance?”

 

With a sudden turn, Keith gets a flash of the tears on Lance’s face and he decides to sit down in front of him, not knowing what to say but wanting to be there so so badly that he just does. “I’m sorry, my beeper fell and it must've sent a message to you,” Lance whispers and with that, Keith grabs his hand and squeezes it. “It’s really true.”

 

“What is?” Keith asks as he tries to meet Lance’s eyes, but they seem to avoid him.

 

“Two years ago, I got a note from a random galra soldier. I didn’t tell anyone and opened it in private. It, well, it said they killed my whole family on Zarkon’s demand, as a small price so they wouldn’t attack this planet in the near future. I decided not to tell anyone, I didn’t want to bother you guys,” he rambles and without thinking, Keith starts talking.

 

“Get up,” he basically demands and as Lance listens, he gets up himself before wrapping his arms around the taller guy’s neck. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone,” he whispers and he can feel Lance’s soft tears seeping through his thin shirt.

 

“I don’t think I have anything left to live for,” Lance suddenly mutters and with that, Keith pulls away.

 

“Don’t be stupid, you have your girlfriend who you’ve been pining over for years, you have Pidge and Hunk and you have Blue. You have us,” he says and Lance just shakes his head.

 

“Allura and I broke up a while back,” he mutters and Keith’s eyes widen before he almost yells out a “why”. “Allura likes Shiro, and as soon as we broke up I realised I never really liked her in the first place,” he mutters.

 

“Is that why Shiro has been acting s weird around you?” Keith can’t help but ask and a small smile appears on Lance’s face.

 

“No, I uh, told him I liked someone else nd that Allura likes him, and two days later I walked in on him and Matt doing… stuff,” he says as he looks away, an this is the first time Keith notices the broken furniture. Whoever lived here must’ve put up one hell of a fight.

 

“Stuff?” Keith asks with a curious expression, and Lance quickly grabs his hand to pull him up the stairs into a very clean room with only a bed and a desk. ‘Is this your room?”

 

“Was.” Lance turns around but doesn’t let go of Keith’s hand. “I know you like Shiro, so I’m sorry, but I meant sex. He and Matt are kinda a thing,” he mutters and Keith can’t help but shake his head even though Lance doesn’t see it.

 

“I don’t like Shiro like that, he’s like a brother to me. You said you liked someone else, who?” Keith asks and with that, Lance turns around and pulls Keith towards him.

 

“Who do you think?” He asks and Keith can’t help but stutter out a weak “Pidge” as he tries to hide the redness on his face from being suddenly so close to the person he likes. “Try again.”

 

“I don’t know any other girl you could’ve fallen for,” Keith mutters and Lance grabs his chin, finally meeting his eyes after all the time they’ve talked.

 

“Try a guy,” he says and Keith’s eyes widen. “One with a stupid mullet,” he adds softly as his cheeks turn a soft kind of pink. 

 

“You like me?” Keith whispers it as he doesn’t want it to be a lie, but Lance just nods and a smile breaks out onto Keith’s face. “Thank God,” Keith laughs. “I’ve liked you for forever, but I thought you were straight,” Keith says as he looks away but his chin is quickly pulled back towards Lance to close the gap between them.

 

Fireworks explode inside of Keith’s brain as the lips he’s longed for finally touch his. He couldn’t ask for a better first kiss than this. As Lance slowly pulls away, Keith feels his face heat up. “Was that your first kiss?” Lance asks and Keith quickly nods before he feels those marvelous lips on his again. “I hope I didn’t ruin it.”

 

“You could never ruin it, or anything for that matter,” Keith whispers and a soft smile breaks out onto Lance’s face. 

 

“I’ve loved you for so long, but only from a distance. I hope you’ll let me love you from close by from now on,” Lance says and Keith smirks, something he learned from the angel standing in front of him right now.

 

“Is this you asking if I will let you be my boyfriend? Because if so, it’s a yes,” Keith says before he reaches up to kiss Lance this time, and he somehow feels at peace.

 

He knows he’ll have to be here for Lance, and he gladly will, as long as he’s there for him.


End file.
